algo inesperado- segunda parte
by Yulia zafiro holmes
Summary: Raphael sospecha de Leo y Cristeen, ¿sera que algo le preocupa?, y si es así ; ¿que sera? Lo único que sabe es que dentro de el nace un nuevo sentimiento que jamas sintió antes: Amor.


**Algo inesperado—parte dos.**

Después de esa escena romántica y un poco incomoda, Cris dejo caer su peso sobre sus rodillas. Puso sus manos en su rostro como si tratara de ocultar su vergüenza. Dejo escapar un grito.

-¡Qué fue lo que paso¡- exclamo para sí.

Sentía una gran atracción hacia Leo, sentía como su corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido cuando estaba con él, pero a la vez se sentía incomoda como si algo la detuviera.

-No sé lo que me pasa- dijo y esta regreso a su apartamento para aclarar su mente.

Por otro lado los chicos seguían patrullando las calles de Nueva York.

-Estabas con cris, ¿no es verdad?- dijo Raph

-No, ¿porque piensas eso?- dijo Leo ocultando su rubor.

-No te hagas el tonto sé muy bien que estabas con ella- repuso acercándose a Leo con brusquedad.

-No me hago el tonto y ¿eso que te incumbe Raphael?, ¿tienes algún problema con ello?-

Raphael no dijo nada solo miro a su hermano con seriedad, como si le preocupara que ellos dos estuvieran solos, en verdad ¿sería eso?.

-Bien chicos creo que debemos calmarnos, pelear no nos llevara a nada- dijo Donnie.

-Cierto Donnie no debo perder mi tiempo- dijo un tanto brusco.

-Has lo que quieras bobo-nardo yo me largo de aquí-.

-Rapha- comento Mikey.

-No Mikey déjalo ir- dijo Leo.

Los tres chicos se alejaron de su hermano para seguir con su misión. El chico de rojo decidió ver a Cristeen para saber lo que paso entre ella y Leo.

La chica seguía pensando en lo sucedido, estaba confundida, alegre, perpleja, y enamorada. No sabía cómo quitarlo de su mente, nuevamente escucho ruido en su ventana.

Por favor no más visitas pensó.

Abrió la puerta era Raphael. La chica se sorprendió al verlo, pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba si sabría lo que paso con Leo.

-¡Raph!- exclamo.

-Cris, ¿Qué paso entre tú y Leo?-

Que brusco pensó.

-No pasó nada ya vete- contesto enojada.

-No me quieras ver la cara de tonto se que paso algo entre ustedes-

-¿Por qué quieres saber?, ¿acaso eso te importa?-

-…..- *silencio*

-Porque haces esto, siempre tienes que complicar las cosas, las misiones y mis sentimientos- dijo en un tono melancólico. –A veces- agrego- a veces me siento triste por la forma que me tratas, pareciera que todo te molesta, yo, tus hermanos, el mundo que te rodea, *suspiro* ya ni sé que pensar al respecto-.

-No sabía que te sentías así-

-Si claro, después del daño ves la realidad, no sabes muchas cosas Raphael, a mí y a tur hermanos nos duele que nos trates así, ¿Por qué eres así?, -unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos color verde-, brotaban como si fueran una cascada. Raphael solo la miro, en su interior odiaba verla así.

-A veces arruinas mi vida- dijo con brusquedad.

Raph al escuchar esto sintió como su corazón se hacía añicos, como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado tan duro que lo pulverizaba, haciéndolo polvo.

-Ya vete- dijo Cristeen mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas-agrego- Y dile a Leo que lo que paso entre él y yo fue algo especial, tanto que me olvide de mis problemas.

-No le voy a decir- su tono de voz cambio por uno más suave.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazo tanto que la chica se quedó perpleja, sus lágrimas se habían secado, su corazón latía rápido, no sabía que hacer más que dejarse llevar por aquel abrazo.

-Perdóname, a veces actuó como un idiota, bueno mejor dicho siempre, siento si dije algo hiriente y haberte hecho sentir mal, solo que a veces pienso que Leonardo siempre tiene que ser el mejor, el más importante, el jefe, a veces me siento como si su sombra me tapara, siento celos de el, de que siempre pueda tenerlo todo, incluso a ti.-

La chica no dijo nada.

incluso a ti repitió.

Aún seguía abrazándola como si pudiera retirar lo que dijo en el pasado.

-Raphael-dijo y comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso lo que dije?-

-No es eso, es increíble cómo puedes cambiar a las personas en menos de un minuto, acepto tu disculpa- sonrió.

Él también sonrió.

-Espero al menos haberte alegrado un rato-

-Estoy bien-

Puso su mano y roso su mejilla para secar la lágrima que tenía.

-Ya deja de llorar te ves más bonita sino lloras- dijo con tono dulce, la chica se puso roja.

-Bien ya me voy tengo que seguir con los chicos-

El chico de rojo se incorporó y salió por la ventana, la chica lo detuvo.

-Oye Raph-

El chico la miro.

-Gracias-

-No hay de que- dijo e hico un gesto con la mano.

Raphael miro unos segundos a la chica y decidió regresar con sus hermanos.

-¡Raphael!- grito Mikey quien lo recibió en un abrazo.

-Hola Mikey-

-¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunto Donnie.

-Solo fui a pasear por ahí, quería olvidarme del tonto de Leo por un momento, -oigan chicos- agrego- quiero disculparme si un día o casi todos, los he tratado de una forma- hizo una pausa- nada agradable.-

Sus hermanos se miraron el uno al otro.

-Yo acepto tu disculpa- dijo Mikey.

-Igual yo- sonrió Donnie.

-Vaya al fin llegaste- dijo una voz al fondo.

-Leo-

-Bienvenido de vuelta hermano- dijo Leo.

-Solo quería disculparme por lo de hoy y por otras cosas que he dicho.- dijo el chico de rojo.

-Disculpa aceptada hermano- quien se acercó y le dio un gran abrazo.

-Que cursi eres- dijo y lo recibió con el abrazo.

Los chicos se reconciliaron y decidieron dejar los problemas atrás, ahora serían más unidos, como siempre fueron, amigos, familia pero en especial hermanos.

Cristeen se encontraba en su cama frente a su computadora observando algunos correos, escuchaba música y tomaba un café.

Cuantos problemas tengo, primero mi trabajo y segundo estar enamorada lo peor de todo de dos personas diferentes, ¿cómo voy a solucionarlo todo?

¿Qué estarán haciendo los chicos?

No sabía, pero algo si lo sabía tenía que elegir a uno, alguien que la complementara.

¿Pero quién sería?

-Continuara-


End file.
